Ryo Sakazaki/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Ryo Sakazaki. In Battle *"Ora! Ora!" - "Come! Come!" Art of Fighting Win Quote *"Anytime, anywhere. Cross my path again and you are mine!" Art of Fighting 2 Win Quotes *"It seems my kyoku gen ryu karate was too much for you!" *"Whew! Talk about kicking major butt. That was a chore!" *"I am the original Ryo Sakazaki!" Art of Fighting 3 Win Quotes *"Rivals make me stronger. Keep on practicing!" *'Who are you, twit? Why are you after Kyokugenryu?" (Vs. Jin) *"Return to Italy, and leave it to me!" (Vs. Kamran) *"I don't know anything about Ryuhaku. Go back to Japan!" (Vs. Kasumi) *"Tell me about a lady called Freia. She's not with Robert? Aren't they lovers or something? No?" (Vs. Lenny) *"Robert, please go to where Yuri is... okay?" (Vs. Ryo) *"Now, where's Robert, dude!" (Vs. Rody) *"Who's this Wyler guy? Tell me now." (Vs. Sinclair) *"You use a strange style. Had a tough time beatin' you!" (Vs. Wang) Fatal Fury Special Win Quote *"Hmmm not bad. One more time on the house. NOT!" The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"We earn our living fighting!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"Go home before you get hurt!" (Vs. China Team) *"Stop or you'll be injured bad!" (Vs. England Team) *"This time, we won!" (Vs. Italy Team) *"You fought the wrong opponent!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"No match for Kyokugenryu!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"We're alike? No way!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"You shouldn't fight anymore!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Fight, fight, fight. It's the only way to get tough!" *"Gee. You really need to work on your technique!" *"No second chances, pal. Go home and wrap those wounds!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"A moment of weakness, months of pain!" *"All right! Kyokugen proves it's power again. Woo! Woo!" *"Kyokugen Karate is an art that will never fade away!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Absolute karate. That's kyokugen. And don't forget it, dweebenheimer!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"Dis Kyokugen Karate, will you?! Now savor the pain it brings." The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Kyokugen karate is peerless! But you realized that too late!" Lose Quote *"I let my guard down. But I'm not out yet!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Power in adversity. That's the Kyokugen way!" *"Thought you'd beat Kyokugen? You gotta get serious, fool!" *"Winning or losing isn't it. You'd know if you trained!" *"The Unbeaten Wolf! Your legend ends today!" (Vs. Fatal Fury Team) *"It's rude to hold back here. But I'll make it up to you!" (Vs. King) *"Robert! Focus! You look like a weenie." (Vs. Robert) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"You're a tough, kid! Work on your moves and you got a future!" *"And that's kyokugen karate!" *"Only a haoh-shoko ken can stop me! Not!" *"Seymour, you've been fed! Been dying to say that!" (Vs. Robert) *"You're no father of mine. Work on your moves, pops!" (Vs. Takuma) *"And you call yourself a ninja now, do you?" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Do not ignore defeat. You must face it to overcome it." *"Hold on! No show of gratitude after a match?" *"I'm still ready for more! I won't be stopping here!" *"Tricks can't beat Kyokugen! If you fight, fight fair." *"What a weenie! Come to my dojo and I'll pump you up!" (Vs. Ash) *"Why so blue, soldier? Considering your discharge?" (Vs. Ralf/Clark) *"You got the style, but not the substance!" (Vs. Robert) *"I win this one! I can't wait for the next match!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"That's enough for today! Here's a Kyokugen bye-bye: Osu!" *"The battle of Kyokugen Karate continues! Stand up if you got the guts!" *"There's no limit to the Way of Kyokugen. And me, too, of course!" *"We're looking for students at my gym! ...Ah-hem. We're always looking for them." *"If you're up against an armed enemy, you gotta use the Conqueror's Crunch!" (Vs. Jyazu/Shion) *"I'm blessed. Having an ideal foe so close... Hey, are you PO'ed at me? What gives?" (Vs. King) *"NOW do you understand? Don't ever show yourself in front of us again!!" (Vs. Mr. Big) *"Robert? I thought you couldn't participate!" (Vs. Robert) *"So, where did that Hungry Wolf go? Your fangs used to be sharper!" (Vs. Terry) *"You're still a tyro! Master the basics before getting creative!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Oh, you are awake now? I cut you nails for you while you were out!" (Vs. Ash) *"What do you say to "psychic powers + Kyokugen" for next year?" (Vs. Athena) *"Ouch... Come to think of it, I've never been any good with electricity moves!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"My old man's looking to stay active for another 30 years! Can he really do that?! There's no way, right?" (Vs. Chin) *"If you're upset, Yagami, you should try working it out in training!" (Vs. Iori) *'If I tell myself it doesn't burn, it won't burn! It doesn't burn! It doesn't bur... Ouch..." (Vs. Kyo) *"Could you bandage her up for me, Yuri? I think I might've overdone it a little..." (Vs. Leona) *"That was a great fight! I was starting to not care whether I won or lost!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Ryo: "Shiranui style, eh? I should warn you that I know a thing or two about the ancient martial arts as well!" :Andy: "Sorry to rain on your parade, but you won't be the victor today. Just as Kyokugen exceeds standard karate, Shiranui exceeds standard ancient martial arts." :Ryo: "I see! I'll keep that in mind!" Ash Crimson :Ryo: "Listen up, boy! The only thing thay will guide you in life is the discipline of your own fists! You'll never get anywhere by siphoning away other people's powers!" :Ash: "Thanks for the advice, but I'm not after your undoubtedly magnificent sweat-based powers... Anyway, just get out of my sight already, okay? You're really starting to tick me off..." Athena Asamiya :Ryo: "Don't you think you're relying on your psychic powers too much!?It seems like you're neglecting your physical training.Once the chips are down,all you can truly rely on are your own arms and legs!" :Athena: "Those and my mind!My Master has taught me now to wield my mind as a weapon well! :Ryo: "I see...It seems I've said too much then.Let's see what you're capable of!" Benimaru Nikaido :Benimaru: "This goes for Daimon too but I can't stands your spirit and willpower speech. Change your tune every one in a while!" :Ryo: "What's the matter? We haven't even started yet and you're already looking pale! Are you eating proper meals? You can't just be concerned with your figure! You need calories, protein... a balanced diet! Bad diet means bad willpower and only spirit and willpower matter!" :Benimaru: "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You sound like a self-help book! I don't know if you're going to try and hit me or charge me $99 for your seminar!" Billy Kane :Ryo: "I'm not interested in getting involved with gangs and the mafia and stuff but I'll be more than happy to fight you as a practitioner of the martial arts!" :Billy: "You gotta be kidding me! I don't think anyone ever called me a martial artist before. Now let's see some of that Kyokugen style that Geese always speaks so highly of!" Duo Lon : Duo Lon: "I can tell just by looking at you that you are strong. But not strong enough to defeat me." : Ryo: "Isn't a bit early to jump to conclusions? You might be surprised by what a proper fight can teach you." : Duo Lon: "I see... I guess there's some sense in that." : Ryo: "See? That's what so fun about fighting! So let's get started!" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "Kyokugen Style Karate?Kyokugen means extreme and that implies limits and restrictions.What a perfect name for such a worthless piece of trash.It's good to know you have an accurate image of yourself." :Ryo: "You do not seem to understand.Kyokugen is about exceeding your limits!It's abour reaching new heights beyond your former limits,not your twisted definition!" :Evil Ash: "Well,allow me to show you the limits of being humans.Limits that you cannot possibly hope to ever exceed!" Flames Iori :Ryo: "I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I actually kinda enjoy fighting you. I believe that fighting against strong warriors only makes me stronger too!" :Iori: "Hmph... You "seeking true strength" types are a really pathetic bunch aren't you?" Goro Daimon :Ryo: "Hey, if you have some free time, would care to join me on one of my ascetic sessions in the mountains?No one I know ever wants to come along. Rpbert and Yuri said there's no way they'd even think about it." :Daimon: "Very well. It would be my honor to join you." :Ryo: "Really!? What a relief! Now I can give my full concentration to the fight at hand!" Himself :Ryo 1: "This is gonna sound odd coming from me but... Is there really anything to gain from trying to look like me?" :Ryo 2: "Good question... I'm wondering the same thing.I'm not letting anyone else be called "The Invincible Dragon" though." :Ryo 1: "Good call... I agree! That's one of the few things I can actually pride myself on!" Human Saiki :Saiki: "So you say you'll never step down, no matter what you're facing? That's not courage, it's just plain stupid!" :Ryo: "I'm a simple man, I'll admit. But it's helped me reach incredible heights so far! I'll never give up! I'm gonna aim for the top, and nothing's gonna get in my way!" :Saiki: "And that's why you're going to end up stranded half-way to the top. Hahaha...Nothing but destruction awaits those who fail to learn their place!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: ""The Invincible Dragon?" Don't make me laugh! You'd better ditch that name right now!" :Ryo: "Hey, it's not like I gave myself the nickname. Even still, it's going to take more than you to get me to change it.If you want me to change my name, why don't you try and take it from me, huh? Strength is all that matters here after all!" :Hwa Jai: "You think some karate man from some poor dojo in the middle of nowhere can defeat the True Champion!? Hehehe! Then I'll grant you wish and feed you to my Dragon Kick!" Iori Yagami :Ryo: "Hey Yagami, be honest with me here. You know, right? You know that even if you defeat Kyo Kusanagi, your anger's still gonna be there, right? So why are you fixated on it, huh?" :Iori: "Are you trying to be helpful or something? You're pathetic. If you stand in my way, I'll end you. It's that simple." Joe Higashi :Joe: "I'll acknowledge your spirit and willpower, but you still won't be able to defeat me!" :Ryo: "I'm intrigued, Champion. What makes you think that?" :Joe: "Because skill and willpower alone will always lose to skill, willpower, and talent combined!" :Ryo: "I think the only real difference between us is that you're way too into yourself." K' : Ryo: "Hey, why don't you lighten up and have some fun, huh? You're on the big stage now!" : K': "Shut up. I'm not here to have fun... So I'm gonna make this quick... Get ready." : Ryo: "You're only going to make mistakes, if you're gonna fight like that! Put some weight behind those moves if you wanna dish out some meaty punishment!" Kensou :Ryo: "Your eyes look different from before. You look like you've been to Hell and back kid..." :Kensou: "That's right! Don't think I'm the same guy I used to be, I'll give you a taste of my new powers!" :Ryo: "Some things should be discarded and some should be kept. Knowing which is the most difficult thing. But you have a great teacher and some skilled companions. I look forward to seeing what will become of you!" :Kensou: "Thanks... Hey, wait a minute! What's with that tone!? You sound like you're an old wise man looking after his students! Like you're on a different level than I am!? I just told you that you're facing the new me!" :Ryo: "Even so, it will be a long time before I lie at the feet of someone as young as you." Kim Kaphwan :Ryo: "Sorry buddy, but I don't really care about good and evil. I just want to become a better fighter. I only want to be stronger! That's all!" :Kim: "I respect the fact that you constantly seek to improve yourself... But the strong also have a duty to fulfill! This is something you must understand!" Kula Diamond :Ryo: "Why don't you join my Kyokugen dojo? You're still young, so it should be a great experience!" :Kula: "Sure as long as Diana can join too! Kyokugen sounds great!" :Ryo: "Great! If we get more girls in dojo, I'm sure it'll make Yuri a bit less grouchy." :Kula: "So what is Kyokugen anyway? Can I eat it? Is it cold?" Kyo Kusanagi :Ryo: "This tournament is broadcast live across the entire planet! It's the perfect chance for me to show everyone on Earth how fearsome Kyokugen Style Karate is!" :Kyo: "I'm not trying to destroy the Sakazaki family's income... But there's not a soul out there who's going to want to enroll in your school after they watch happens to Kyokugen here! Sorry, but I'm not going to act as the underdog! I've already wasted too much time here!" Leona Heidern :Ryo: "What's the matter, huh? Those eyes of yours lack vigor. You can't win if your heart's not in it!" :Leona: "Whatever you say... This is who I am..." :Ryo: "Of course it's important to stay calm but in the end, it all comes down to spirit! Remember that! :Leona: "Are you even listening?" Mr. Karate :Mr. Karate: "Let me see if you have what it takes to inherit the title of the Unbeatable Karateka..." :Ryo: "Dad's Dad, and I'm me. I'm not looking to inherit anything from anyone... But I'm not about to turn my back on a good challenge." :Mr. Karate: "That's the spirit! Use all your might to crush my Demon Fist, Ryo!" NESTS Kyo :Kyo: "Hey man... Haven't you ever wondered what's the point in following your father's footsteps?" :Ryo: "I'm not following in his footsteps. I just ended up being really good at karate somehow. Besides, if it hadn't been for karate, Yuri and I would never have survived in that town. But why do you ask? Is something bothering you?" :Kyo: "No... No, forget about it. Let's just start fighting. And let's make this a good one!" Raiden :Ryo: "Wow..you're big!As a sumo wrestler,the odds are in your favor!" :Raiden: "Don't be an idiot!I'm a pro wrestler,not a sumo wrestler!" :Ryo: "What's the difference?Either way,I'm still fighting some twice my weight and with ten times my body fat..I'm ready for you!" :Raiden: "We'll see about that!I'll mash you to a bloody pulp!" Saiki :Saiki: "You think strength gives you invincibility?When did humans stop envolving like this?" :Ryo: "Who can say?But the moment you underestimate your opponent is the exact moment that your strength reaches its limits!" :Saiki: "You humans have a silly answer for everything,don't you?It's such a chore to listen to!" Shen :Shen: "Kyokugen style karate...The style is known even in Shanghai...Only by name though." :Ryo: "Well how about I open a Shanghai branch to open Kyokugen style there?You could run the school after you get some lessons.How about it?" :Shen: "Are you kidding me!?I'm not gonna work for your freaking school!" :Ryo: "Of course I'm kidding about you running a school in my name.But I AM going to give you some lessons now!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "Ryo... I haven't told you everything I know about Kyokugen yet!" :Ryo: "I'm not going to go back to studying now! If you want to teach me, you'll have to do it through fighting now, Dad!" :Takuma: "That's my boy! Defeat me and you will learn the true essence of our fighting style!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "Now that I think about it, we have quite a long and unusual history together, don't we? How many years has it been?" :Ryo: "I've lost count. You're right, it's been a long time. Now that we ever do anything besides fight, though..." :Terry: "That just means we were made from the same mold! So shall we begin, Ryo Sakazaki?" :Ryo: "Anytime you're ready, Terry Bogard!" Vice :Vice: "Don't you see? No matter how many years you train, there's a concrete limit to what you humans can do!" :Ryo: "I don't buy that for a second. I believe in infinite possibilities!" :Vice: "I'll show you just how wrong you are! Humans are too weak and insignificant to ever get anywhere!" :Ryo: "And even if you do, I will keep trying to reach the highest point possible no matter what!" Yuri Sakazaki :Ryo: "Yuri, I still don't agree with you learning karate." :Yuri: "Isn't it a bit too late for that now? You're always worrying way too much! This should be a good opportunity to show you that I hold my own as a fighter!" :Ryo: "All right, attack me with full strength! I won't hold anything back either!" Win Quotes *"When did you become such a coward? You can do better than this, right?" (Vs. Andy) *"You should start working on developing some muscle. Come along. I'll train you!" (Vs. Ash) *"I think I've finally figured out how to deal with that psychic power of yours."(Vs. Athena) *"I know there's more to you than meets the eye. I won't underestimate you!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Go back to Geese and tell him this: We of the Kyokugen Style are ready to fight any time!" (Vs. Billy) *"Hats off to Kung Fu! It never ceases to amaze me!" (Vs. Chin) *"Didn’t go according to your simulation, huh? Kyokugen will do that to ya!" (Vs. Clark) *"Red or black, Kyokugen style Karate is not afraid of a handful of flames!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Looks like even you tried to rush to victory! But your chances disappeared at that very moment!" (Vs. Daimon) *"There's no point in just duplicating looks! There was no spirit in your punches!" (Vs. Himself) *"Why do you rely on that weird medicine with your skills!? You need to train your mind first!" (Vs. Hwa) *"What's the fist controlled by malice will do? Get a hold of yourself, Yagami!" (Vs. Iori) *"You'll never be a fighter while being that antisocial. If you want to get stronger, you need to open up a bit." (Vs. K') *"I win, you lose. So what? It’s what you do with the experience that counts!" (Vs. Kensou) *"You shouldn't be satisfied with just one victory.You need to keep on going!" (Vs. Kim) *"It’s good to see vigorous children! Maybe I should open a beginner’s class?" (Vs. Kula) *"Isn't it too early for you to stay down? I'm sure there's some fire left in you!" (Vs. Kyo) *"Every fighting style is its potential rival. That includes army combat!" (Vs. Leona) *"Why do you hop around so much?To me,you're just leaving yourself wide open!"(Vs. Mai) *"I'm not good at going easy on people.Sorry,but I can't stop being serious."(Vs. Mature) *"Going up against heavy firearms, I have no choice but to use the Haoh Shoukou Ken!" (Vs. Maxima) *"Good fight! How about joining our dojo? A change of pace might do you some good!" (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"You're a tough man!I should get back to the dojo and practice some more." (Vs. Raiden) *"Yes, you’re strong. But that is all! There is no spirit to your punches!" (Vs. Saiki) *"You want to become stronger huh?You should join our dojo!" (Vs. Shen) *"Seriously Dad, just retire already! Losing this badly is a sign!" (Vs. Takuma) *"It's always fun to fight with you or against you. I'm lucky to have you around!" (Vs. Terry) *"It's a long, hard road to the top but I don't intend to stand still!" (Vs. Vice) *"You're still not strong enough to defeat me. If you can't accept that, then train! There's no shortcuts!" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters 2006 Match Start *"Well... let's do it!" *"Quit talking and let me cave in your face." (Vs. Duke) *"Even with a mug like that I still remember you. Bring it on, freakshow!" (Vs. Geese) Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"Come on! Let's have another fight! I'm not tired yet!!" *"Don't hesitate to try and fight me again!!" *"Here's a hint on how to beat me. "WATCH MY HANDS!" *"I can deal with any opponents with my Kyokugen style!" *"I can never lose! After all, I must live up to my impressive reputation!" *"Osu!" *"People call me the "Invincible Dragon"!" SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom Pre-Battle Dialogues Athena :Ryo: "Huh?! Where am I?" :Athena: "This is Heaven." :Ryo: "So this is Heaven? ...OK, I've seen enough. Now send me back, toots!" :Athena: "Yeek." M. Bison :Ryo: "Hey, how did you attach those big old knee and shoulder pads in there?" :Bison: "That's enough chatter." :Ryo: "Those babies in-sewn?" :Bison: "You prattling cretin... Put a sock in it!" Dhalsim :Ryo: "...You're impervious! Way to go, pops." :Dhalsim: "Belligerent young one. Learn the ways of yoga, and regain tranquility." :Ryo: "Enough of your sermons. Any more and I'll bop you right back to Bombay." :Dhalsim: "Yoga." Iori Yagami :Ryo: "All right!" :Iori: "Who're you?" :Ryo: "Well, Yagami, I've come to teach you a lesson!" :Iori: "Want to die, do you?" Kim Kaphwan :Ryo: "...So, where're your ghoulish flunkies today?" :Kim: "Ha ha ha. I don't always lead 'em by the nose, you know." :Ryo: "Whatever. How about teaching me some new moves, eh?" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "So, how goes the dojo?" :Ryo: "Don't ask!" :Kyo: "...Oh, yeah?" Mai Shiranui :Ryo: "Well, well... Let's see this mighty Shiranui power, shall we?" :Mai: "Always the cocky one. Very well, then. Bring it on, beefcake!" Mr. Karate :Ryo: "Time for a changing of the guard, old timer." :Mr. Karate: "In your dreams, sonny." :Ryo: "I'll show you, pops." :Mr. Karate: Not!" Tessa :Ryo: "Care to become one of my disciples?" :Tessa: "Unfortunately, my interest is limited to scientific analyses." Win Quotes *"Hey, don't knock me, pal. This is my profession. I lose and there's no tomorrow." *"Hey, you raucous rube. Thank me after a match is over." *"Kyokugen rules!" *"You got talent, kiddo. How about it? Join my dojo and I'll pump you up!" *"...I-I'm sorry. Got a little carried away. Hey, are you really OK?" (Vs. Dan) *"There sure are a lot of freaks in this koo-koo nutty world." (Vs. Demitri/Mars People) *"Time you acted your age..." (Vs. Mr. Karate/Shin Mr. Karate) SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium Win Quotes *"My father'd break you in two, jerk!" *"You can't beat me like that, tyro!" *"You're pathetic. Drop by my gym." *"You got spunk! Be my disciple!" (Vs. Dan) Category:Quotes